The present invention relates to a magnetic head device in which a core chip is mounted on a head base. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic head device in which a coil of a core chip is electrically connected to a head base.
In a video head of the rotary drum type used in a video deck, a plurality of magnetic head devices are mounted on a rotating drum. Each magnetic head device includes a core chip provided with a magnetic core and coil, and a head base supporting the core chip. A related magnetic head device is shown in FIG. 5. In the magnetic head device shown in FIG. 5, a core chip 101 is disposed on one end of the head base 100. The core chip 101 includes a magnetic core 102 and a coil 103 wound around the magnetic core 102. A lead wire 104 is derived from the coil 103.
A wiring pattern 105 is formed on one main face of the head base 100. The lead wire 104 derived from the coil 103 is electrically connected to the wiring pattern 105.
In the magnetic head device, the wiring pattern 105 is disposed on one of the main faces of the head base 100, while the core chip 101 is disposed on the other main face of the head base 100. The lead wire 104, as shown in FIG. 6, is led from the coil 103 to the one main face by way of the other main face. The lead wire 104 is connected to the wiring pattern 105 on the one of the main faces of the head base 100.
In the above-mentioned magnetic head device, to protect the lead wire 104 derived from the coil 103, a resin 106 is formed on both the main faces of the head base 100, while covering the lead wire 104. That is, the resin 106 covers the lead wire 104 to prevent the lead wire 104 from being disconnected or corroded.
In the magnetic head device, to form the resin 106, the workability is poor, and hence the productivity is also poor. Even if the resin 106 is formed, the lead wire can be disconnected since the lead wire 104 is located at both the main faces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic head device which provides a reliable leading of the lead wire derived from the coil and reliably prevents the disconnection and corrosion of the lead wire.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a magnetic head device comprising:
a core chip including a magnetic core having a magnetic gap and a coil formed around the magnetic core; and
a head base including a first main face on which a wiring pattern to which a conductive wire derived from the coil is electrically connected is formed, and a second main face on which the core chip is mounted.
One end portion of the first main face is slanted and the core chip is mounted on the one end portion of the second main face. A recess or a slit is formed on the slanted portion of the first main face to pass the conductive wire therein.
In the thus constructed magnetic head device, the conductive wire derived from the coil of the core chip is led out and passes through the recess or the slit to be connected to the wiring pattern. It is noted that in the magnetic head device, the conductive wire is connected to the wiring pattern not by way of the second main face. It is noted further that in the magnetic head device, the conductive wires pass through the recess or slit. With this structure, the influence of accidental impact from outside (upon the conductive wire is reduced.